power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Jungle Fury Out Here
It's a Jungle Fury Out Here is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Summary When Dr. Eggman and Dr. Cortex teaming up, They've freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals. But then, Robbie and the Rangers gain some help from Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sticks the Badger, Cosmo the Seedrian, Crash Bandicoot, the Jungle Fury Rangers and the other Pai Zhuq Masters. Sunset, Starlight, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage will do what they can to teach their friends including Sticks and Cosmo the Order of the Claw in order to take down one of Dr. Eggman's latest robot. Plot Uka Uka's frustration/Freeing the Elementals In the Galaxy not far from Earth, Uka Uka was frustrated of Dr. Neo Cortex's failed plans of defeating Crash Bandicoot. Then, Dr. Cortex had only one choice but to free all the Elementals. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Cortex formed an alliance/A new robot is made At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman gets mad of his own evil plans not working. Just then, Dr. Cortex payed a visited and offered his alliance. At last, He excepted his offer. Soon, They've created a new robot called "Egg-Hunter" who's hunting abilities are the deadliest. Aku Aku's troubled news/Coco's new Portal Chamber Meanwhile at Wumba Island, Crash was water skiing with Coco on her water scooter. Then, Aku Aku came with troubled news about Uka Uka's return and Dr. Cortex's alliance with Dr. Eggman. So, They arrived at Coco's Portal Chamber and gone to another dimension. Robbie babysits Flurry Heart/Meeting Jarrod and Camille At the CHS playground, Robbie was babysitting Flurry Heart. Then, he met Jarrod and Camille who're godparents to her and got acquainted to them. The Resurrected Pai Zhuq Masters appeared/Gmerl and Yoshi helps Diamond Tiara at her mansion Meanwhile with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage, They were relaxing at the spa. Suddenly, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared and warned them about the great danger arriving just as Pit came to see them. In the city, Gmerl and Yoshi were heading to Diamond Tiara's mansion and helps her out with her chores before the Rich Banquet. The Cutie Mark Crusaders finding Serena's perfect date/Robbie is the man Back at CHS, Serena was at the Cafeteria with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed. She told them about the Red Rangers advice, They had to find the perfect date for him. So, They asked Robbie if he's not too busy for a date with Serena. Tails wishes for bringing back Cosmo/Diamond Tiara's Big Idea It was a big night at the Rich Mansion, Everyone was celebrating. However, Yoshi can see Tails towards a tall tree were a friend of his sacrificed herself to defeat an evil group known as the Metarex and wishing that she would be resurrected. Then, Diamond Tiara had an idea to find help. Meeting at the Data Squad Command Center/Meeting some old and new friends As Robbie and his friends were summoned at the Data Squad Command Center, They've met with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Mirage and one of Sonic's good friends, Sticks the Badger. Then, Palutena introduced them to Crash, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku Aku who pleaded the Data Squad Rangers for help. Then, Twilight thought of one group of Power Rangers who can help in their time of need. Arriving at Jungle Karma Pizza/Meeting with the Jungle Fury Rangers As everyone came to Ocean Bluff, They've arrived at Jungle Karma Pizza. When Yoshi smelled some pizza, He begins to crave on them. Then, Everyone met with Fran and Flit. And with them are the Jungle Fury Rangers: Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, R.J., Dominic, Fluttershy's younger brother, Zephyr Breeze, Starlight's best friend, Sunburst, Twilight's boyfriend, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger. As they meet at the secret base, They've met with Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn. Later on, Twilight and her friends offered to teach Robbie and the others Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Beginning Pai Zhuq Training at the Academy/Twilight and Casey's introduction At Pai Zhuq Academy, Twilight and Casey were given the honor of hosting the academy. At last, Robbie and his friends are ready to learn Pai Zhuq from the Mane 9, the Jungle Fury Power Rangers and the other Pai Zhuq Masters. Gmerl and Sunset brings Cosmo back/Bestowing the new Data Squad Morphers As Sunset and Gmerl trained each other Pai Zhuq, Diamond Tiara spoke to them about a way to bring back Cosmo the Seedrian. Then, Digit found a salutation to her idea. And soon enough, He brought out one of his gadget, The Resurrect-O-Beam. At last, Cosmo was brought back to life as Camille chose her as a new student. Then, Pit arrived and bestowed nine new Data Squad Morphers for Twilight, her friends, Sticks and Cosmo as the new Orange and Seed Rangers and Twilight formed their Data Squad team known as the Harmony Squad Rangers. Twilight, Casey and their friends teaches Robbie, Robin and their friends Later, Twilight, Casey and their friends thought Robbie, Robin and their friends any animal techniques they've learned. Robbie and Robin has the Spirit of the Lion after Jarrod, Mordecai has the Spirit of the Gorilla after Master Rilla, Yoshi has the Spirit of the Hippo, Amy has the Spirit of the Wildcat, Atticus has the Spirit of the Frog, Zoe has the Spirit of the Zebra, Sticks has the Spirit of the Spider Monkey, Xion has the Spirit of the Haron, Penny has the Spirit of the Dolphin, Sonic has the Spirit of the Dragon, Sora has the Spirit of the Bear, Rigby has the Spirit of the Fox, Karone has the Spirit of the Panther, Marina and Kelly has the Spirit of the Kowawa, Trixie already learned her Ocelot Technique thanks to her instinct, Manic has the Spirit of the Antelope after Master Lope, Sonia has the Spirit of the Penguin after Master Guin, Rara has the Spirit of the Griffin, Gmerl has the Spirit of the Ursa, Apple Bloom learned the Chameleon Technique from Camille on account of her animal spirit, Sweetie Belle used her Gecko Technique, Scootaloo learned her Basilisk Technique, Babs Seed learned her own Iguana Technique, Diamond Tiara has the Spirit of the Cobra unlike Naja, Silver Spoon has the Spirit of the Viper and Cosmo has the Spirit of the Wildcat after Master Mao. Yoshi learns the Elephant Technique/Marina and Kelly learns the Chameleon Technique Later that day, Yoshi learned the Elephant Technique from Zephyr Breeze and Master Phant. As for Marina and Kelly, They've joined Cosmo as they learned the Chameleon Technique from Camille. Mordecai and Rigby learns the Jaguar and Bat Techniques Meanwhile with Mordecai and Rigby, They've learned the Jaguar Technique from Theo and the Bat Technique from Sunburst and Mast Swoop. Mordecai was a fast learner then Rigby. Penny learns the Shark Technique/Atticus and Zoe learns the Wolf Technique Next, Penny learned the Shark Technique from Flash and Master Finn. As for Atticus and Zoe, They've learned the Wolf Technique from R.J. They've learned fast together. Mordecai, Manic and Sonia's Animal Spirits after Rilla, Lope and Guin As Mordecai, Manic and Sonia took their break from their training, They've met Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin and told them a lot more about their Animal Spirits they had in common. The rise of the Seed Ranger and Harmony Squad Rangers/Beginning the Team Up With the city near Canterlot High in great danger, The Data Squad and Jungle Fury Rangers begin their Team Up with some help with Cosmo as the new Seed Data Squad Rangers and Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike as the new Data Squad Team, The Harmony Squad Rangers. Taking down the Elementals/Bringing down Egg-Hunter With a lot of team work, Sticks and Cosmo gave Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku a hand at taking down Uka Uka and the Elementals. As for Twilight and the Harmony Squad Rangers, They help Robbie, Casey and their friends take down Egg-Hunter. Fireing the Magma Beam/Unleash the Zords and Animal Spirits As Dr. Cortex fired the Magma Beam, Egg-Hunter has gotten bigger and badder then Dai Shi. Soon, The Data Squad Rangers formed their Megazords as they join the Animal Spirit Stampede and finish him off. The Data Squad earned their stripes/Robbie explained to Palutena about Blaze Back at Cyberspace, Lady Palutena, Pit, Dean Cadence, Shining Armor and the Cybersquad were waiting for them. Just then, Robbie and his friends came back with their Master Stripes they've earned after following their own destiny. Then, Robbie spoke to Palutena about how to bring back Blaze the Cat after he spoke with her in spirit. Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Seed Ranger Jungle Fury Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez & Digit) *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Tommy Turnbull, Lola, Gus and Booker *Tails *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Widget *Creech, Wanda & Motherboard *Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku *Mirage *Fran *Flit *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Uka Uka *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *The Elementals Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Flurry Heart *Inspector Gadget *Snips & Snails Songs #The Perfect Stallion Trivia *It marks the first and full appearance of Sticks the Badger, the Orange Data Squad Ranger, the return appearance of Cosmo the Seedrian, the Seed Data Squad Ranger and Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike as a new team called, "Harmony Squad". *This will be the first time the Data Squad Rangers learned Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw with Robbie and Robin poses the Spirit of the Lion after Jarrod, Mordecai, the Spirit of the Gorilla after Master Rilla, Yoshi, the Spirit of the Hippo, Amy, the Spirit of the Wildcat, Atticus, the Spirit of the Frog, Zoe, the Spirit of the Zebra, Sticks, the Spirit of the Spider Monkey, Xion, the Spirit of the Haron, Penny, the Spirit of the Dolphin, Sonic, the Spirit of the Dragon, Sora, the Spirit of the Bear, Rigby, the Spirit of the Fox, Karone, the Spirit of the Panther, Marina and Kelly, the Spirit of the Kowawa, Trixie, the Spirit of the Ocelot, Manic, the Spirit of the Antelope after Master Lope, Sonia, the Spirit of the Penguin after Master Guin, Rara, the Spirit of the Griffin, Gmerl, the Spirit of the Ursa, Apple Bloom, the Spirit of the Chameleon after Camille, Sweetie Belle, the Spirit of the Gecko, Scootaloo, the Spirit of the Basilisk, Babs Seed, the Spirit of the Iguana, Diamond Tiara, the Spirit of the Cobra unlike Naja, Silver Spoon, the Spirit of the Viper and Cosmo, the Spirit of the Swan. Transcripts *It's a Jungle Fury Out Here Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5